The present disclosure relates to a real-time customizable media content filter that selectively obfuscates audio and/or video content according to user preferences.
Media content is available to a user from a wide variety of sources. Using today's mobile technologies, a user may view movies, television shows, home-made videos, etc., anywhere a satellite signal, broadcast signal, or Internet connection is available. Content producers typically rate movies and shows according to a particular standard in order to assist a user in determining age-appropriate content in which to view. The Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) developed a rating system for motion pictures which provides parental guidance as well as viewing audience regulation (G, PG, PG-13, etc.). The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has also developed a similar rating system for television programs, such as TV-Y, TV-MA, etc. These ratings pertain to a movie or television show as a whole and are typically based on public-sediment.